<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5 Prompt - SamBucky by Siancore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159157">Day 5 Prompt - SamBucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore'>Siancore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May Writing Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been off doing missions without back-up. Bucky’s been worried about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May Writing Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5 Prompt - SamBucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @helga-leakadia’s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs on Tumblr.<br/>Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote.<br/>Day 5 Prompt: “Why do you think you have to do everything on your own?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Bucky Barnes could do was sit and wait. He had been waiting for the better part of the day for Sam Wilson to drag his ass back to their rural haven, their home. Their new base of operations, as it were. Sharon Carter was feeding them leads for jobs, should they want to take on any missions. Bucky was content with lying low for the time being and letting local law enforcement handle the jobs. Sam had hinted that he was content, too, but Barnes noticed that he would go missing on occasion, and come back with a scratch here, and a bruise there. When Barnes would ask him, Wilson would crack a joke, insisting he was a city boy who was clumsy out in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Never really had to chop wood before,” Sam would say, and Barnes didn’t press him. He just kept his worry to himself.</p>
<p>Make no mistake: Bucky Barnes <em>was</em> worried about Sam Wilson. They had been there for almost three months, and it was nice. The two men had settled into a routine, and Bucky was thankful for the rest<em>. </em>He had never thought that the quiet life was something he wanted, though with each passing day that he spent with Wilson, he could see himself wanting it; <em>needing </em>it. But only with Wilson.</p>
<p>Bucky checked the time once more, let out a sigh, and then reclined on the sofa. He would wait for Sam to come home before he started dinner. Sam may have even gone into town to <em>get</em> dinner for them. Maybe Sam had met some handsome farmer on his travels and sparked up a conversation. Maybe they were having drinks at a local bar right at that moment. Maybe Bucky shouldn’t be waiting for Sam; maybe he needed to stop thinking about Sam every goddamn minute of every day. Maybe. Maybe. Fuckin’ maybe.</p>
<p>Just then, the front door opened, and Sam Wilson came traipsing in.</p>
<p>“It’s just me, Buck,” he called out, as he went straight to the bathroom. Bucky sat up and let out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>He had fought Nazis, aliens, and all manner of shitheads, and came out alive; worrying about Sam Wilson, it seemed, was going to be the death of him; but what a sweet way to go.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“Let me see,” said Bucky as he leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t ogle his roommate, but he did, as he took in Sam’s shirtless appearance.</p>
<p>Sam turned his head, startled. He was examining a wound while leaning close to the small mirror fixed to the wall above the sink.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Barnes,” said Sam, turning back to the mirror to look at Bucky’s reflection. “You’ve really gotta learn how to make some noise. Can’t be sneakin’ up on people like that.”</p>
<p>“Sam,” said Bucky, not allowing himself to be distracted by the other man’s banter or state of undress. “Let me see.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothin’,” Sam replied, straightening up and looking down at the gash on his upper arm once more.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothin’.”</p>
<p>“Goddamn it, Sam,” said Bucky out of frustration. “You’re bleeding. What the fuck happened?”</p>
<p>Sam sighed, and continued trying to clean the wound.</p>
<p>“Christ, let me do it,” said Bucky, as he stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Fine,” said Sam, as he placed the gauze down and turned his body so that Bucky could have access.</p>
<p>Barnes washed and dried both hands and the squinted at the cut on Sam’s arm.</p>
<p>“You’ll live,” he proffered, while picking up the gauze and running it under the faucet. “It’s not that deep. So, you gonna tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>“Not that deep,” Sam replied, jokingly.</p>
<p>“Sam,” Bucky said gently, causing Sam to look at him as he continued to clean the wound.</p>
<p>“I was following a lead from Carter and helping local LEOs,” said Sam. “Some low-level drug shit.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“To get back in the game,” said Sam. “Y’know, baby steps.”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded.</p>
<p>“Anyways, some meth-dealer got the jump on me,” Sam explained. “Got me good before I knocked his ass out.”</p>
<p>“Motherfucker,” said Bucky, a surprisingly tender outburst in that it showed his deep concern for the other man. “You’ve been helpin’ the cops out the whole time we’ve been here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, dude,” said Sam. “I don’t like sittin’ on my hands.”</p>
<p>Silence pervaded before Bucky asked, “Is that what you think I’m doin’? Sitting on my hands?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” said Sam. “I haven’t told you what I’ve been doin’. Just out here getting it done on my own.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Why do you think you have to do everything on your own?”</strong> asked Bucky, as he lifted his gaze and met Sam’s.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that,” said Sam. “I know if I asked, you’d help.”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you ask, Sam?” Bucky queried as he searched the other man’s warm eyes.</p>
<p>“Because you look tired, Buck,” said Sam with concerned expression of his own. “You’re taking a break. I couldn’t ask you to get involved with what I’ve been doing because I can’t sit still. You deserve to rest.”</p>
<p>“So do you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I can’t,” said Sam. “I’ve gotta keep moving.”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded and it took everything in his power to draw his gaze away from Sam’s so he could finish cleaning the wound and placing antibacterial gel to it. Sam flinched a little; Bucky froze.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Barnes,” said Sam. “It doesn’t hurt too much.”</p>
<p>Bucky looked relieved as he dressed the wound and then said, “All done.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, man,” said Sam as Bucky gathered up the items from the first aid kit and placed them in the cabinet under the sink.</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>The pair smiled tenderly at one another and Bucky felt like he was going to float away when Sam Wilson beamed at him like that: All pretty and delicate and soft. He spoke once again so he did not look like a staring fool.</p>
<p>“And you really don’t have to do things on your own now,” said Bucky; Sam nodded his head. “So if you need <em>anything</em>, all you gotta do is ask. I may be takin’ a break, but if you say the word, I’ll be right there by your side.”</p>
<p>“I know,” said Sam as he placed his hand to Bucky’s upper arm.</p>
<p>Barnes’ tummy did one hundred little flips and a pleasant warmth washed over him. Everything felt right. It felt so completely right standing there with Wilson looking at him like <em>that;</em> with Wilson’s soft palm pressed against the cool metal of his arm. He felt right; he felt brave.</p>
<p>Bucky placed his hand over Sam’s, gave it a gentle squeeze, and said, “I mean it. You’re with me now, Sam, and I got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>